Ravenswood: Love me again
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: AU-story. Hanna / Caleb - future romance. Little bit of Olivia / Caleb - casual friendship.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars and Ravenswood.**

* * *

**Ravenswood: Love me again**

**It's 10 years since Caleb left and Hanna hasn't heard from him in all this time.**

Hanna is now in her car on the way to Ravenswood. She has to find Caleb and talk to him. She thinks about him every moment of every day. How cool and sexy he is.

She miss him so much that it hurt. Caleb is Hanna's true love and she needs him with her.

"I hope he's not found another girlfriend..." says Hanna in a low sad tone.

Hanna can feel safe, because the whole thing with -A ended almost 5 years ago.

The cool glossy finish on the awesome white custom-made convertible sportscar that Spencer gave Hanna last year, shine in the warm summer-sun as Hanna drive towards Ravenswood.

Emily actually offered to go with Hanna in case she'd run into some sort of problem, but Hanna said that she wanna go alone.

"OMG, this is almost too good to be true. After all these years I'm finally gonna meet Caleb again." says Hanna as a huge smile spread across her beautiful face.

At the same time in his apartment in Ravenswood, Caleb looks at old photos of him and Hanna on his computer.

He smile when he get to a photo of him and Hanna from that special night when it was the two of them alone in the woods.

"Hanna, what do you do on a day like this?" mumbles Caleb.

Suddenly the sound of the doorbell snap Caleb out of his thoughts. He walk to the door and opens it and sees Olivia.

"Hi, Caleb!" says Olivia.

"Hi, wanna come in?" says Caleb.

"Sure. I hope I don't show up at a bad moment..." says Olivia.

"No, not at all. You want some coffee? Or maybe something with a little more kick? I think I have a bottle of Irish brandy here somewhere." says Caleb.

"Coffee is fine. I have some important things to do at work later so I really don't want any alcohol at this moment." says Olivia.

"Okay, coffee it is. Just a moment." says Caleb as he head into his kitchen.

Olivia enter the living room where the computer is still on, showing the photo of Caleb and Hanna.

"Wow...hey, Caleb! Who's the blonde girl...?" says Olivia.

"Damn, I forgot I still had that photo up." says Caleb.

5 minutes later, Caleb enter the room with coffee and bacon sandwiches.

"That girl...is Hanna Clarissa Marin. She is...uh, was...my girlfriend in Rosewood." says Caleb.

"Aww, she's beautiful. You used to love her a lot, right? Oh my gosh, you still love her." says Olivia.

"I guess I do. She's probably married to someone else by now though. I haven't talked to hear since I moved here." says Caleb.

"She's probably dreamin' about you every night. Any woman would be lucky to date you. I'd even date you myself if it weren't for the fact that you and me are much better as just friends." says Olivia.

"I hope you're right. Hanna and I had something special. I've never felt the same things for any other woman." says Caleb.

"Give her a call, send her an e-mail. Do something. I bet she's waitin' to hear from you again." says Olivia.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea." mumbles Caleb.

"Why not...?" says Olivia.

"If she has someone else and she..." begins Caleb.

"...then you and Hanna can still be friends." adds Olivia.

"Maybe." says Caleb.

"Please tell me a little about Hanna." says Olivia.

"She's very smart, even though you'd not think so at first, she's loyal to her friends and she love fashion. Some people thinks she's a sassy airhead, but when you get to know her you see that she's clearly not. Hanna also sometimes say weird funny stuff that makes people laugh." says Caleb.

"Oh, sounds like she's someone I could be friends with." says Olivia with a nice little smile.

"Yeah, I think you and Hanna would get along fine." says Caleb.

Later the same day when Caleb is watching TV, someone rings the doorbell.

"Hm, who can it be now? Olivia again?" says Caleb.

Caleb smile when he sees who it is. It's Hanna.

She looks a little older than last time he saw her of course, but she's still very beautiful or maybe even more beautiful if that's actually possible.

"Hanna? What a surprise. Nice to see you, come in." says Caleb.

"Nice to see you to. You still remember me, I assume." says Hanna with her bright sweet smile.

"I could never forget about you, Hanna. You were my first real girlfriend and I'll always care about you." says Caleb.

"Awww!" says Hanna. "I feel the same about you."

"You have any husband or boyfriend right now?" says Caleb.

"No, not since you. After you left I didn't feel ready to date another guy." says Hanna. "You? You have a girlfriend or wife?"

"No." says Caleb. "It didn't feel right to date someone else after you and I broke up so I don't have a woman."

"Wanna stay for dinner, Han?" says Caleb.

"Mmm, yes." says Hanna as she giggle a bit.

"So, how are things in Rosewood these days?" says Caleb.

"Actually nice, now that we don't have to deal with evil fuckin' -A anymore." says Hanna.

"That's good." says Caleb with a friendly smile.

An hour later, Caleb and Hanna eat dinner ( chicken with rice and onion-sauce ).

"Mmm, I had no idea you had any skills in the kitchen." says Hanna.

"Are you tryin' to say that you like the food, huh?" says Caleb.

"Yes, I am." says Hanna.

"Ah man! Forgot to ask if ya want some wine." says Caleb.

"Caleb, that would be nice, but if I drink I can't drive back home." says Hanna.

"I don't think that will be a problem. Don't think that I didn't notice your rather large bag. I think you wanted to stay the night all along." says Caleb.

"You know me so well, Caleb." says Hanna. "Okay, wine would be awesome."

Caleb and Hanna drinks wine.

"Are you still friends with Emily, Paige, Aria and Spencer?" says Caleb.

"Yeah, of course. That's never gonna change. Me and the girls are best friends to the end and beyond." says Hanna.

"That's really sweet." says Caleb.

"I know!" says Hanna as she laugh a little.

Suddenly like out of the blue, Hanna gives Caleb a sensual nice kiss.

"Oh, sorry..." says Hanna.

"Don't be sorry." says Caleb.

"You don't get mad for me kissing you?" says Hanna confused.

"No, I enjoyed it." says Caleb as he move closer to Hanna and gives her a hug and starts to make out with her.

Hanna like it and she whisper "Mmmm, yes!" in a soft cute tone.

Caleb and Hanna feels happy to see each other again. No doubt about it, they are now back together.

2 years later they get married and buy a house in Rosewood.

4 years after that they have a daughter named Nellie Jane Rivers.

Little Nellie looks like a perfect replica of Hanna when she was little.

**The End.**


End file.
